


Shoot To Thrill

by languageismymistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Do not read if you haven't watched the film, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Natasha enjoyed the peace





	Shoot To Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this has Endgame spoilers! Just making sure people are aware of the fact

Natasha relaxed back into the chair placed near the pool where Gamora and Loki were trying to drown another called Erik. She held back her own laughter at the backstabbing betrayal of Gamora teaming up with said Erik now against Loki. For death, this seemed peace. Was peace. And nice. And calm. All that their lives were not. She never gave much thought to death. It would happen when it did. She lived by that and eventually did die but that belief. But if Valhalla is to be her afterlife, she was happy with that. The silent breeze cooling her in the summer rays, the lack of anything loud and boiste-.

 

_Shoot to thrill._

Nat sat up. Her sunglass slid down from her face onto her lap.

 

_Play to kill._

She knew that song. It would blast all the time through comms.

 

_Too many women with too many pills._

She shook her head and the fleeting thought.

 

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill._

There is no way it could even be him.

 

_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will._

 

The others in the pool looked around the small secluded area. A space for them, no one else. Leaving them all confused to where the music came from.

 

_'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill._

Nat went to collect her glasses from her lap, a voice making her freeze.

 

“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?”


End file.
